Game Over
by xaveriix
Summary: Stiles lost track of time but he knows they've been playing for a couple of hours. Even if the company is quieter than he would like, it's better than having to spend another day alone.


_**A/N: Hi there, here's my newest fic! I know most of you are waiting for the sequel to Don't Speak but here's a little gift while you're all waiting so patiently! Let me know what you guys think by reviewing! Also a big thank you to doingthethingilike for beta-ing!**_

* * *

><p>It's been one long week. One quiet long week by Beacon Hills standards.<p>

He knows he should be thankful but with all the events that have been happening for the last couple of months. This break from the supernatural has put him on edge. Everything might seem fine one instant but the next it's all fangs and claws.

Pack meetings have been put on hiatus until further notice, and he hasn't seen any of the werewolves in a while – not that he missed Jackson or anything… Okay maybe just a little. To put it simply: It's been one extremely boring week, pretty bad if he's thinking about Jackson of all people.

Stiles never thought he'd get bored of video games. Then again he's been playing nonstop ever since the wolves went MIA, and Allison and Lydia wanted some 'much needed girl time'. So, he's been pretty much alone this whole time. It would have been nice if they checked in once in a while. A _"Hey, we're still running and howling at the moon. No hunters after us, no biggie"_ would have been perfect. He doesn't have the heightened werewolf senses or kickass training that they have. He's just the boy who runs with wolves.

He drops the controller on his lap, and grumbles. He needs to stop thinking.

"Stiles"

"_Oh my_ _God_" Stiles shouts as he jumps and rests a hand over his pounding heart. "How many times do I have to tell you to_ stop_ doing that!? At least make some noise, man"

Derek rolls his eyes, and maybe- just maybe- it would've been a cute sight if he actually smiled. But no. That's just too much to ask of Tall Dark and Broody.

"Video game?" Stiles spouts before Derek decides to threaten him with bodily harm or leave without a word.

"Okay"

Not in a million years did he ever think Derek -_I'm better than you_- Hale would accept to play video games with him.

"Okay...?" Stiles echoes slowly before he sits back down and then Derek's answer catches up to him "Okay! Wow. Um…Yeah. Mario Kart?" he asks as he practically throws a controller at Derek.

"Sure" Derek shrugs as he sits at the other end of the couch.

...

Stiles lost track of time but he knows they've been playing for a couple of hours. Even if the company is quieter than he would like, it's better than having to spend another day alone.

They're about to start the Star Cup when Isaac drops down beside him, making him move closer to Derek so, Isaac can have more room. He's on the final lap of the Wario Stadium when he feels more than hears Derek growl just as he hears Boyd chuckle on Derek's other side.

Slowly but surely, the other members of the pack make their way to Stiles' living room, and settle themselves on the too small couch. He doesn't know how they all fit but somehow they make it work. Bodies press together, limbs tangle, and after much maneuvering-he suspects intentional on the pack members' part- he ends up on Derek's lap.

"Relax, would you?" he whispers to Derek even though he knows it's useless since everyone can hear him. He didn't have to look back to know that Derek was glaring, he could feel it. "If you try to burn a hole through my head during the race, there's a chance it'll decrease your chances of winning"

Derek grumbles all the while relaxing. He then hooks his chin over Stiles shoulder, and the action makes Stiles freeze up, and immediately places him 6th in the race.

"Uh…" Stiles wets his lip, game momentarily forgotten. He can feel the pack's eyes on them but he doesn't know if they're as surprised as he is about the public display of affection or if they're enjoying the show.

"Don't worry. I won't rip your throat out… With my teeth"

"Oh the Sourwolf can crack some jokes… Ha ha, Let's-" he can feel Derek's breath against his throat, and it takes everything for him not to shiver.

"Stiles. Your flailing limbs are making it hard for me to see the screen"

"You're just a sore loser" he rebuffs lightly.

"Yeah, Stiles. 'Cause that makes total sense. You just lost, bro!" Scott laughs

"No I…" He looks at the screen. "You're kidding" he whines as he further leans onto Derek, "This is all your fault, mister. You just cost me my all-time record of Mario Kart champion." He mumbles as he looks up and comes face to face with _the_ glare. "Well then!" he laughs nervously and practically jumps off Derek's lap. "I think we had an awesome time, didn't you? Please don't eat me."

The stifled chuckles from those around them earned them a half-hearted glare from the Sourwolf which - _Hey, so not fair_. When Derek looks back at him, it's not only the annoyed, expression he was expecting but he thinks he can also see a hint of fondness.

Maybe losing this game wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
